User blog:Bobdave/Hugh Neutron vs Timmy Turner - Bobdave's 10/10 Would Bang Battles
This took me 11 minutes to write Battle ANNOUNCER Repic Ap Attles Hof Bistory Hugh Neutron VS Timmy Turner Bigen! TIMMY TURNER Nigga, you a bitch ass ho *gets slapped* TIMMY TURNER'S DAD Son, the show is about me now fuck off *Shoots Timmy with a rifle* They call me Jonathan, they call me Jonathen They also sometimes call me Jonathon or Alice But none of these are my name What a shame You are lame No game Or fame You're gay-m HUGH NEUTRON Well I'm so Hugh right now Stop being so negative, I'm neutral cuz I'm a Neutron Actually deep down, I'm a proton You think you'll win? How about no-ton I'm so cold you should put a coat on Not a thick one though, I'm not that cold Behold the mould on my toes Now you faint, I is winning, you aint TIMMY TURNER'S DAD Your son is a nerd, I wanted my son to be a bird You're not Hugh, you're a Hugh-ge Turd I am saying words, I only just noticed I don't know where my coat is I'll put you in a state of hypnosis Now sit on my banana and I'll change your life forever HUGH NEUTRON An anagram of my name is hug hneutron A hneutron is Hebrew for a jet engine Lol! You hugged a jet engine Ha! Now you are pulp, I drink you like a smoothie This is going smoothly I'm gonna watch a soft-core porn movie Yay! Booby! ?????? Booby? That rhymes with Shrek! SHREK I'm an ogre, I wear a toga, you two need yoga Let's play poker, with a red hot poker Ouch! I lost. Shit That only hurt a bit Did somebody say tit? I don't like that, I only like 9 year old boys And sometimes masculine girls My zipper unfurls My eshrektion, it curls Its rather flexible you know Donkey, you my ho I'll smack your ass Get it? Ass ?????? WAH! WALUGI It's ya boy Waluigi I clean up like a squeegee This was really easy Shrek is really sleazy Believe me, suck my moustache L means loser and my L is upside down Meaning I'm not a loser Or I'm just an upside-down loser Fuck Well, enjoy your day folks I'm off to buy some Aloe Vera Cuz my ass is so dry Delicious! ?????? I don't think so MAIMONIDES Your ass is no longer dry cuz Maimonides is here You're all simple like a couch from IKEA Disappear! I come in your back door Then I come in your back door I am autocorrect for wimp Meaning I automatically correct wimps Which means I correct you Which therefore means I kill you You can't beat this Jew I'll burn you like Hitler burned us That joke was distasteful You're wasteful I filled you with paste, now you're pasteful Kosher bacon and no foreskin for life! *Maimonides is picked up by a flying Rabbi Shmuley* RABBI SHMULEY Before I fly off I must cough *Coughs* That'll be all MAIMONIDES Hurry up! I must lather my naked body with cooking oil for the Fuhrer! *Is carried away by Shmuley* ?????? NO! *An otherworldly force pulls Maimonides and Shmuley back to earth* MAIMONIDES What is this uncircumcised tomfoolery!? ?????? ME! LUMP I am Lump You are all my dump Your leg, I will hump That tree is only a stump I inflate tyres with a pump My favourite dance is krump Picasso is my boyfriend! PICASSO Shh! They can't know LUMP OK, he's not Bob Ross is *Everyone recoils in horror* LUMP Don't hate on your fate U wot m8 I am a wiener Suck my wiener This will hurt Tell 'em Kurt KURT Squirt squirt LUMP Hey Goldie, stop being a cameo in Cowpatra vs Marilyn Manson and do some useful shit GOLDIE I am a snake You are all fake A cake, I will bake Here's a cornflake Actually no, I'm gonna eat it Ew, fuck, that's nasty, have it back *Vomits up cornflake* Now there is vomit Here comes a comet! EVERYONE Fuck ANNOUNCER Who w- *A meteor comes and kills everything* MAIMONIDES Ha! Joke's on you it was a meteor TIMMY TURNER I'm still alive! *Spontaneously combusts* Who didn't shit themselves in a boardroom meeting? Timmy Turner Timmy Turner's Dad Hugh Neutron Shrek Waluigi Maimonides Rabbi Shmuley Lump Kurt Goldie Comet Announcer The formatting of the text Goldie's vomit That guy jerking off behind a bin. Wait, is that Meat? DWAS (jk DWAS sucks) Category:Blog posts